<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A nice evening by YamiThana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931171">A nice evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiThana/pseuds/YamiThana'>YamiThana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weak Hero (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiThana/pseuds/YamiThana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A nice evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Resting your head against Stephen's shoulder, you watched him yet again get destroy by the bot on hard mode.</p><p>Sighing in defeat, he turn to you, arm out stretched, his own form of asking for a hug.</p><p>Which you gladly give into, stroking his hair, as he grumbled about not coming anywhere close to Gray's level. Resting his head on your chest.</p><p>You couldn't help but give a slight laugh at his childish antics. Hearing that he turn to face you and pout. Resulting in more laughter.</p><p>Seemly bother by your laugh at his lost, he grabbed your chain, staring right into your eyes. And quickly pressed a kiss to you lips.</p><p>"Not laughing now huh." Lending his forehead against yours, and locking lips once more.</p><p>He pulled you onto his lap, wrapping an arm around your waist. As he moved down to your neck. Giving soft kisses, as his hand massages your back.</p><p>"Stephen.." you gasped out, arching your head back. "Mmh more please."</p><p>He chuckled against your neck, and acted on your request. He began to suck, leaving redish marks all over your neck. His mouth getting lower with each kiss. Stopping right above your chest.</p><p>He looked back at you, asking for permission and your tugging at your shirt was the answer.</p><p>Blush crawled up your checks, that intense look in his eyes would always make you shiver before him.</p><p>Unclipping your bra, he cupped your breast, as his mouth latched on to your nipple.</p><p>Twirling his tongue around it, as his fingers pinched and pulled your other one.</p><p>Rubbing your thighs for friction, and you began to rock your hips. Hands crawling under his shirt, feeling him all over.</p><p>Pulling back, he grabbed the hem of your shorts, and pulled them down, leaving you only in your panties.</p><p>He rubbed your pussy with finger, as he locked lips with you. Gasping out as he entered a finger, he used that opportunity to enter his tongue inside.</p><p>Moans fall out of your mouth, as he entered another finger in. His pace increasing as he continued to kiss you.</p><p>The need for oxygen overtook you. Pulling back, you reached for his zipper. Unzipping his pants, and tugging down his boxers. His member sprung out.</p><p>Your eyes glazed with lust as you stroke him, rubbing your thumb on the tip.</p><p>The sight of you doing such an action made his blood flow even more, you could feel his cock twitch in your hand.</p><p>Grabbing your hips, he helped you up, right above his member. Kissing you once more, he slowly lowered you. Taking in all your gasp and groans.</p><p>Once he completely entered you, he nuzzled on your shoulder. Feeling himself buried deep inside of you, and how your walls wrapped around his dick so well.</p><p>"You're amazing." He mumbled, smiling as he kissed your collarbone.</p><p>"You're the one that's amazing Stephen," grabbing his facing, you turn his head to face you. His eyes sparked as he looked at you. They were so warm and full of love.</p><p>How could you ever love anyone else when he looked at you as such.</p><p>His grip on your hips tighten, and he began to lift you up, only to quickly slam you down.</p><p>Locking your lips into a kiss, his pace began to go faster. The sounds of his dick entering and exiting your wet pussy filled the room.</p><p>You cling onto him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your fingernails digging into his back. Your breathing became heavy, and loud.</p><p>Leaving one arm warp around your waist, his hand move all over. Grabbing your ass, pulling at your nipples, knowing no limits.</p><p>He let out small groans as he felt your wells clenched around him, a knot forming in your lower stomach.</p><p>Bringing your head to his neck, you sucked at it. As your climax came, you bit down on his neck. 'That's sure to leave a mark.' He grinned at that thought, he liked being with you, seeing being marked by you was something he loved.</p><p>The sounds of moans and skin slapping echoed through the room. And soon enough his thrusts became sloppy and rushed. </p><p>Tugging his head back, to kiss all over his neck to help him reach climax faster. </p><p>With a final thrust he came, laying his head on your chest to listen to your heartbeat, as you brushed his hair. </p><p>Moments pass until he broke the silence. "How about a shower together? To save water." He asked with a cheeky grin. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>